


The Fault in Our Larents: VOL. ONE

by tfiolarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfiolarry/pseuds/tfiolarry
Summary: after announcing the band’s hiatus, harry and louis announce their love, their soon-to-be marriage, and their two kids (who won’t be in a baby carriage).also known as the one where they learn to be proper parents together.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	1. conincing

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the works for literal eons and it is finally going to be out in the world which is very exciting and very stressful but all in good fun no matter what  
> had to learn about coding for this so that was fun but stressful

**_One Direction Taking Extensive Hiatus Starting Next Month!_ **

Yes, you read the title right: _One_ Direction is going in _many_ directions. We know - try to remain calm, Directioners. 

As one of the biggest boy bands to take over the 2010s, selling out tours in arenas and stadiums around the world, the foursome has decided that they will be taking a break for at least a year, starting next month and following the departure of Zayn Malik. Sources tell us that they will be using this time to “pursue solo projects”, rather than promoting their fifth album, due to release later this year. 

•★• ★ •★•

**_Rumor Has It Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles Are Together!_ **

FINALLY! Larry shippers, this one’s for you - the ship is sailing! 

Former One Direction members, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, are getting cuffing season started right with some cozy by the fireplace pics in Harry's lovely London home. 

Harry Styles posted a picture late Friday night of his feet along with another pair of feet by the fireplace. Hold the foot fetishes, guys - LARRY’S REAL. It's _so obviously_ Louis, especially because of his famous “The Rouge” tattoos on his ankles. 

We all knew Wellington wasn’t just a figment of our imagination.

•★• ★ •★•

**_Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson Are Getting Hitched!_ **

That’s right folks, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson both liked it and appear to have put some rings on it. Finally!

Earlier tonight, Harry Styles posted an Instagram picture holding a ring with no caption, with his boyfriend-now-turned-fiancé Louis Tomlinson in the background. Not even ten minutes later, Louis posted a picture of Harry as well. The caption? “Can’t wait to say I do.” Too cute!

According to fan theory, this romance dates all the way back to their days on The X-Factor, coining the name “Larry Stylinson” to refer to this adorable pairing.(Article:  **“The Timeline Of Larry Stylinson, As Told By A One Direction Superfan!”** ) Sources have confirmed that after much time together, the two are definitely ready to “take their relationship to the next step.” 

Oh, how far they’ve come.

•★• ★ •★•

**_Louis Tomlinson to Paps - “We’re in love and adopting two little girls.”_ **

What? What? Whaaaat?

 _A lot_ to unpack here. 

While out on town today, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles got tangled up with some nosy paparazzi. Yikes! The Hollywood Fix caught the two getting in their car asking about the engagement, when Louis frustratedly tells them that they are, in fact, very much so in love and going to be adopting children. 

•★• ★ •★•

**WEDNESDAY  
4:32 PM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON**

_Harry and Louis arrive at home, carrying smaller backpacks of the girls’ clothes and toys while holding their hands. They step into the foyer and Louis and Harry let go of their hands. Dani and Jordyn looking around and up at their surroundings, almost as if nonverbally asking if it’s okay to go ahead without them._

**LOUIS** : You guys can go, it’s okay…

_Dani and Jordyn look at each other and then run off, ending up somewhere in the living room. Louis looks at Harry, not saying anything but smiling a little._

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis_ ) What? 

**LOUIS** : Nothing, just...it’s crazy that we actually did this. Like, they’re here in our house for real.

 **HARRY** : ( _smiles too_ ) I know, we’re, like...officially parents. ( _gasps while covering his mouth_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _laughs a little and nods_ ) That we are. ( _looks at the kiddos_ ) We should probably get them in some kind of routine, no? With their rooms and dinner and stuff? Is it too soon for that? ( _looks at Harry_ ) Now I’m kinda nervous.

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at the kids_ ) Don’t be nervous, bub - we got this. We should probably get them settled in their room, though...or...rooms? Should we separate them? 

**LOUIS** : Maybe _that’s_ too soon. Imagine being one of these two, tiny sorta-kinda strangers in a big, weird house with some bigger, scruffy lookin’, sorta-kinda strangers - personally, I would not wanna be alone.

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at him and puts a hand on his chest_ ) Did you just call me fat? 

**LOUIS** : ( _laughs, like genuinely_ ) So annoying, I would never and you know that.

 **HARRY** : ( _looks away_ ) That’s right, never.

 **JORDYN** : ( _knocks over a big plant and looks at Dani in a panic and whispers_ ) Oh no.

 **DANI** : ( _looks at her with wide eyes and then at Louis and Harry and then Jordyn again_ ) Uh oh. ( _runs away as a small bundle of panic, hoping Jordyn follows_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _follows Dani_ )

 **HARRY** : ( _watches them run away_ ) Where are they going? ( _laughs and walks to see the plant is on the floor with a little dirt on the ground_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _follows Harry, laughing_ ) I have no idea, I don’t even think they know where they’re going yet. ( _looks at the dirt on the floor_ ) Perhaps first things first in our parent duty - get _fake_ houseplants.

 **HARRY** : ( _looks around for them_ ) First thing is to actually clean this mess up while I go find the kids. ( _walks away to go look for the kiddos_ )

 **LOUIS** : Aye aye, captain. ( _goes and grabs their broom from the kitchen and brings it to the scene of the crime, handling the fallen plant gently so he doesn’t ruin it at all and starts sweeping up the dirt_ )

 **HARRY** : ( _goes to look in the bathroom because he hears some little voices coming from there and he peeks his head in_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _gasps when she sees Harry and hides behind Dani_ )

 **DANI** : ( _pouts_ ) Noooo….( _moves from in front of Jordyn, no longer being a shield, and tries to climb in the bathtub to hide instead_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _whines_ ) Dani… ( _pouts as well and looks at Harry with puppy eyes_ ) I sorry.

 **HARRY** : ( _smiles_ ) It’s okay, we’re not mad or...upset or anything. ( _kneels down in front of Jordyn_ ) Are you guys hungry? You want something to eat? 

**DANI** : ( _gasps and gives up climbing the tub and sits on the floor instead_ ) Yeah.

 **JORDYN** : ( _just nods her head still a little nervous_ )

 **HARRY** : Alright. ( _stands up and holds both his hands out for the girls_ ) Let’s go eat!

 **JORDYN** : ( _takes his hand_ )

 **DANI** : ( _gets up, smiles a lot and goes to him, grabbing his hand_ )

 **HARRY** : ( _sings_ ) Food time. ( _walks out the bathroom with the girls_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _giggles_ ) You funny. 

**HARRY** : ( _looks down at her_ ) You think so?

 **JORDYN** : ( _nods_ ) 

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Dani_ ) What about you? What do you think? 

**DANI** : ( _looks at him like she’s thinking about it, like a little head tilt and everything_ )

 **HARRY** : Oh. I see how it is. 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at her_ ) Say he funny Dani. ( _pouts_ )

 **DANI** : ( _giggles and nods_ ) Yeah, you funny. See? ( _points to herself and smiles really big_ )

 **HARRY** : ( _laughs_ ) Very convincing, Dani, thank you.

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks up at Harry_ ) What conincing? 

**DANI** : ( _nods and looks at Harry_ ) Yeah, what?

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at both of them and then up and sees Louis_ ) Hey sweetheart, how do you explain to three year olds what “convincing” means? 

**LOUIS** : ( _looks at him and then hums in thought before looking at Dani and Jordy_ ) Well, I would say...convincing means...that you mean it for real. No funny stuff. 

**DANI** : ( _nods once_ ) For real.

 **LOUIS** : ( _nods back and waits for confirmation from Jordy that it makes sense to her too_ )

 **JORDYN** : Okay.

 **HARRY** : Okay, food Louis?

 **JORDYN** : Lou Lou. ( _giggles_ )

 **LOUIS** : Lou Lou is definitely down for food, but what are we feeding these adorable children, Harold, lover of mine and light of my life?

 **HARRY** : Um... ( _looks at the girls_ ) ...chicken tenders?

 **JORDYN** : ( _eyes go so wide_ ) Yes! Please? 

**LOUIS** : So that’s a winner. ( _to Harry_ ) We should stock up then. ( _starts going to the kitchen_ )

•★• ★ •★•

**WEDNESDAY  
8:05 PM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON**

_After dinner is done Harry and Louis make sure the girls are washed up and their teeth are brushed. They show them their room which they chat a bit about nonsense the little ones want to talk about._

**DANI** : ( _in the middle of a story about a friend in the foster home_ ) ...and the ball, it went—( _gestures with her hand_ )—like that to a, um…( _gestures to explain a bush with her hands_ ) lots of leaves, and then, it was gone. ( _nods as if that made all the sense in the world_ )

 **LOUIS** : That is quite a story, Dani, did you get it back?

 **DANI** : Yeah.

 **LOUIS** : I’m glad. 

**JORDYN** : Dani cry.

 **HARRY** : You cried over the ball, Dani? ( _pouts at her_ )

 **DANI** : Yeah, it gone, I sad, I cry. 

**LOUIS** : Yeah Harry, c’mon, it only makes sense. 

**DANI** : ( _nods_ ) For real.

 **JORDYN** : Conincing. ( _nods_ )

 **HARRY** : Alright, sorry, geez.

 **JORDY** : ( _looks at Louis_ ) I sleep here? ( _points to her bed_ )

 **LOUIS** : Yeah, that’s your bed, and Dani’s gonna be over there. ( _points casually to the other bed, probably on the other side of the room_ )

 **DANI** : ( _looks confused_ ) Why?

 **LOUIS** : Why?

 **DANI** : Yeah.

 **LOUIS** : ...Did you want the floor?

 **DANI** : ( _looks at him even more confused than before_ ) No? ( _looks at Harry_ ) Why?

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at her confused_ ) Because that is your bed and this is Jordyn’s.

 **JORDYN** : ( _pouts and looks at Dani_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _looks at Jordyn and then at Harry and Louis_ ) You too?

 **LOUIS** : Us too what, love?

 **DANI** : Like…( _points to their separate beds to make a point_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _shakes his head_ ) No. It’s different.

 **DANI** : ( _looks at Jordyn sadly_ ) Okay…

 **JORDYN** : ( _blows kisses to Dani_ ) We big girl, ‘member? ( _nods_ )

 **DANI** : ( _shrugs_ ) Yeah...

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry, mouthing_ ) Did we mess up already?

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis and shrugs_ ) Okay, well ( _looks at the girls_ ), you girls gotta go to bed and get your beauty sleep.

 **JORDYN** : ( _lays down_ ) Night night.

 **DANI** : ( _baby sighs and gets off of Jordyn’s bed and shuffles over to her own and sits sadly_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at her and laughs a little_ ) Oh, stop it, bug, you’re not far. ( _nudges Jordyn_ ) Say hi so she knows you’re still here.

 **DANI** : No.

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at her_ ) That won’t help?

 **DANI** : ( _shakes her head and lays down too_ )

 **LOUIS** : You’re so cute, c’mon…

 **DANI** : ( _with all her tiny might, unmakes her bed and gets under the covers, from head to toe_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry_ ) Should we have done bunk?

 **HARRY** : Maybe? I’m sorry, Dani. 

**JORDYN** : Dani, I wuv you! 

**DANI** : ( _muffled because she’s hiding_ ) I wuv you too. ( _to Harry_ ) It’s okay. 

**LOUIS** : Alright, we’re gonna go now so you guys can sleep, you guys are okay, right?

 **DANI** : ( _peeks from under her blanket_ ) Yeah.

 **JORDY** : For real. 

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis_ ) Conincing. ( _looks back at the girls_ ) Alright goodnight. 

**LOUIS** : ( _laughs and gets up_ ) Goodnight, babies.

 **DANI** : Bye bye.

_Harry and Louis leave._

**JORDYN** : ( _whisper yells_ ) Dani! 

**DANI** : ( _looks at Jordyn all smiley) Hi. (giggles_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _waves her over_ ) Come on sleep here.

 **DANI** : ( _is up so fast and goes over ASAP and gets cozy with Jordyn_ ) Good now.

 **JORDYN** : ( _pets her head_ ) Night.

 **DANI** : Night.


	2. pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simply, the girls meet their grandmas and make a friend.

**SATURDAY  
11:55 AM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON  
**

_Louis and Harry already woke up, the girls fed them breakfast, gave them a bath. Now, they are getting them ready to meet their moms, Jay and Anne._

**HARRY** : ( _putting Dani's hair in pigtails_ ) Alright, so on the agenda for today is meeting with moms and then we'll head to the park for a cute little picnic.

 **JORDYN** : ( _Louis putting her hair in a pigtails_ ) What's genda? 

**LOUIS** : An agenda’s like a game plan, o’ tiny one. Like...all the fun stuff we wanna do with you guys today. ( _finishes her hair_ )

 **DANI** : Fun stuff?

 **LOUIS** : Yeah, like snacks and bubbles or...barbies, maybe chalk or coloring...but all that, plus picnic.

 **DANI** : ( _tries to look up at Harry even though he’s doing her hair_ ) For real?

 **HARRY** : ( _nods and puts cute bows in her hair_ ) Anything you guys wanna do, we will get it for you.

 **JORDYN** : I like bubbles and grapes. ( _smiles_ )

 **DANI** : Chalk too.

 **LOUIS** : We can bring it all.

 **DANI** : We can have grapes now?

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry_ ) Now?

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis and shrugs_ ) I guess. But only a few, because we still have lunch later.

 **JORDYN** : ( _claps her hands_ ) Yay! 

**HARRY** : Alright Ms. Dani, you are all set.

 **DANI** : ( _smiles a lot and touches it_ ) Pretty. ( _gets down from her chair and hugs Harry_ ) Thanks.

 **HARRY** : ( _pouts and hugs her back_ ) You’re so welcome.

 **JORDYN** : ( _to Louis_ ) I done too? 

**LOUIS** : Yes you are indeed, my little poppet. All done and just as pretty as Dani’s, I promise.

 **JORDYN** : ( _smiles, turns to him and holds her pinky out_ ) Pwomise? 

**LOUIS** : ( _smiles and pinky promises her_ ) I promise, 100%. ( _boops her nose with his other hand_ ) How about we get you guys those grapes now? Sound good?

 **JORDYN** : ( _nods quickly and gets off the chair after letting go of Louis pinky_ )

_They head to the kitchen with the girls and give them handfuls of grapes each. While they are eating the grapes there is a knock on the door. Wonder who it could be?_

**HARRY** : I got it. ( _goes to the door and opens it_ ) Mothers! Hello! ( _hugs both at the same time_ ) 

**ANNE** : ( _hugs him back and is a smiley woman_ ) Hi lovebug.

 **JAY** : ( _hugs back also_ ) Hello indeed, darling, where are these adorable children of yours? 

**HARRY** : ( _lets go of them and opens the door more for them to come in_ ) They’re in the kitchen eating grapes. Come in.

_They join Harry and co. inside the house, making their way to the kitchen where Louis, Dani, and Jordyn are eating grapes - seedless green ones, red are for chumps. The girls are casually munching and Louis’ gonna get up._

**LOUIS** : Moms! How exciting is this? ( _goes to Jay first and gives her a big hug and then Anne_ ) Lovely to see you guys, like always.

 **DANI** : ( _while chewing_ ) Who that?

 **JORDYN** : ( _shrugs and eats more grapes_ ) Moms?

 **HARRY** : Dani, Jordyn, these are our moms who are now your grandmas.

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Dani to let her know who they are_ ) Grandmas. 

**DANI** : ( _smiles_ ) Grandmas. ( _baby waves to them_ ) Hiiii.

 **JAY** : ( _waves back_ ) Hello, you are so cute.

 **DANI** : I know.

 **LOUIS** : Dani…

 **DANI** : ( _giggles_ ) Thanks.

 **JORDYN** : Hewwo. ( _waves also_ ) I Jordyn, ( _points to Dani_ ) This Dani.

 **DANI** : ( _nods and stuffs her mouth with grapes_ )

 **ANNE** : ( _laughs a little_ ) I’m Grandma Anne, nice to meet you both.

 **DANI** : ( _tries to talk but she’s got grapes_ )

 **ANNE** : ( _looks at Louis and Harry_ ) I think...she’s got too many grapes. 

**JAY** : Yeah, I’ll second that.

 **LOUIS** : Harry, it’s your turn to fix this. I fixed the plant situation the other day, so...

 **HARRY** : ( _scoffs_ ) How do I even fix this? ( _goes to Dani_ ) Hey bub, you got too many grapes...one at a time, yeah?

 **DANI** : ( _looks at him and then decides to fix this by spitting them out on a paper towel on the counter and looks at him_ ) Okay. ( _gets a new grape now and does a little dance_ )

 **HARRY** : Okay. ( _smiles at Louis, Anne and Jay_ ) Parenting isn’t so hard after all. 

**JORDYN** : ( _drops a grape_ ) No! ( _pouts and is almost about to cry because she was really excited for that grape_ )

 **JAY** : Are you sure? 

**LOUIS** : Harry, it’s still your turn to be fixing this. 

**HARRY** : ( _is pouting but goes to Jordyn_ ) Hey, hey. ( _grabs another grape and gives it to her_ ) Look, don't be sad - there's more grapes.

 **JORDYN** : But...( _points to the one that fell_ )...I want that one. ( _pouts_ ) 

**LOUIS** : That one is yucky, love, it’s on the floor. 

**ANNE** : ( _teasing_ ) Thought it was Harry’s turn.

 **LOUIS** : I’m...being a good person, sh.

 **DANI** : No sad, just do like... ( _grabs a grape and wipes it off with her hands_ )... that.

 **HARRY** : It’s still yucky, Dan.

 **JORDYN** : ( _big baby sigh and grabs a new grape_ ) 

**HARRY** : I’m sorry Jordyn, it’s just how life goes.

 **JORDYN** : No.

 **LOUIS** : But it is, Jordy, it is how life goes, sometimes life gives you yucky grapes on the floor, and you just have to accept it, why? Because big girls accept those things. And you guys are big girls for real, so just say bye bye to it.

 **DANI** : ( _pouts_ ) Bye bye.

 **JAY** : Kind of depressing to tell them that’s life, isn’t it?

 **DANI** : Who is pressing?

 **HARRY** : Don’t worry about that. The better question is who is ready for the park? 

**JORDYN** : ( _gasp and raises her hand_ ) Me! 

**DANI** : Me too! And...chalk too.

 **LOUIS** : Yes, Dani, the chalk is ready for the park as well.

 **DANI** : Good. You too?

 **LOUIS** : Yeah, me too.

 **DANI** : And grandmas?

 **ANNE** : Of course.

 **JAY** : Always.

 **DANI** : ( _to Harry_ ) You too?

 **HARRY** : ( _laughs_ ) Yes me too. 

•★• ★ •★•

**SATURDAY  
** **3:12 PM**  
**NEIGHBORHOOD PARK**  


_Jay and Anne came over earlier in the day to meet the girls before Louis and Harry rounded them up and got them ready to go to the park. They requested chalk, granted they went shopping for toys the other day and picked some up, so they brought it with them. At the park, Dani and Jordyn walk ahead of the adults. Louis is holding a bag of snacks, Harry has a cooler bag for drinks and stuff, and Jay is holding a bin of chalks._

**ANNE** : ( _looking at Louis and Harry_ ) They’re really lovely girls, you two.

 **LOUIS** : Of course they are, they’re being raised by us. We’re the loveliest of the lovely.

 **JAY** : Debatable, at least for you.

 **ANNE** : For sure, I agree. 

**LOUIS** : Hey! Harry, back me up here!

 **HARRY** : ( _looks around and points, ignoring him_ ) Oh! We should sit there! 

**ANNE** : That’s an excellent choice, my darling boy.

 **LOUIS** : Wow, I see how it is. I just get bullied around here and get no back up, just pointedly _ignored_. Just rude. 

**DANI** : ( _goes to Jay and taps her leg_ ) Grandma? Chalk please?

 **JAY** : ( _opens it and hands her the bin_ ) Be careful, okay? Try not to drop them, they’ll break.

 **DANI** : ( _gasps_ ) Oh no. ( _looks at Jordy_ ) We be careful, okay? They break.

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at her_ ) Why? 

**DANI** : Dunno. ( _looks at Jay_ ) Why break?

 **JAY** : Science?

 **LOUIS** : Mom. Science? Really?

 **JAY** : It’s a good answer, hush, you.

 **DANI** : ( _looks at Jordyn again_ ) That.

 **JORDYN** : ( _makes an unsure face and looks at Louis_ ) Why? What’s a...( _struggles to say science_ ). 

**LOUIS** : Science is the reason why everything is everything. Like why are you guys the cutest? Science. Why is grass green? Science. ( _joking_ ) Why is Harry goofy looking? Science. 

**DANI** : ( _looks at Harry_ ) Goofy? 

**HARRY** : ( _does the goofy laugh_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _laughs a lot_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _also cracks up but is careful because the chalk_ )

 **LOUIS** : See this? The man makes our children laugh, I knew I picked the right guy to fall in love with.

 **HARRY** : ( _smiles_ ) I also picked the right guy to fall in love with - who else would be so down to risk being mobbed to get their kids chalk and bubbles? 

**LOUIS** : Approximately zero people, you lucky son of a gun.

 **JORDYN** : ( _stops laughing and wipes her face_ ) That funny. 

**LOUIS** : He’s a comedian. I mean...he is very funny.

 **DANI** : ( _she’s done laughing too and puts the chalk bin on the ground and starts drawing with a green one_ )

_Anne and Jay go to sit in the spot that Harry pointed out, and Louis and Harry follow. They sit and supervise the kiddos from...close enough._

**HARRY** : Girls, we’re going to be over there. ( _points again_ ) If you need anything, yell, got it? 

**JORDYN** : ( _nods_ ) Got it.

 **DANI** : Yes, got it. For real.

 **HARRY** : Alright, good. ( _leaves them_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _sits with Dani_ ) You like dem? 

**DANI** : ( _holds up her chalk_ ) Chalks?

 **JORDYN** : ( _rolls her eyes_ ) No! Hawwy, Lou Lou, and Grandmas?

 **DANI** : Ohhh, yeah. ( _continues drawing_ ) They nice. And funny, like goofy. You too?

 **JORDYN** : Yeah, ( _picks up chalk_ ) I happy. ( _starts drawing too_ )

 **DANI** : Me too. Happy. 

_Dani and Jordyn continue to scribble on the pavement, creating some incomprehensible images that would only make sense to their young minds. They encourage the family to come see when they have a lot going on, and they appreciate their creative efforts in full. While the adults relax and talk, making sure to check on them every now and then, a small boy - Chase - is riding his scooter near them. He is going back and forth, being sure not to ride through their drawing. He makes his way over to them though and looks at their drawings._

**CHASE** : Hey.

 **DANI** : ( _looks up at him from her spot on the ground and smiles_ ) Hiii.

 **JORDYN** : ( _squints at him like “who are you”_ ) Hey. 

**CHASE** : I’m Chase. You?

 **DANI** : Dani. ( _points to Jordyn_ ) Jordyn.

 **CHASE** : Okay. What’s that? ( _points to their art on the pavement_ )

 **JORDYN** : Flowers. ( _keeps drawing_ )

 **DANI** : ( _asking him for an opinion_ ) Pretty?

 **CHASE** : ( _nods_ ) Pretty. ( _fixes his elbow pads_ )

 **DANI** : ( _smiles_ ) Thanks. What that?

 **CHASE** : These, I have ‘cause I felled.

 **DANI** : ( _nods_ ) Ouchies.

 **CHASE** : ( _nods too_ ) Lots of ouchies.

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks up at him_ ) You felled on that? ( _points to his scooter_ )

 **CHASE** : Yeah. But not scary, just...ouchies. 

**DANI** : Just ouchies. I try?

 **CHASE** : Dunno. Maybe.

 **DANI** : ( _pouts_ ) Okay.

 **CHASE** : ( _sits with them and touches drawings they did already_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _offers him blue chalk_ ) Draw? 

**CHASE** : ( _takes it_ ) Yes, I help?

 **JORDYN** : Yeah. ( _point above their drawing_ ) Do sky. 

**DANI** : Do sky pretty, okay?

 **CHASE** : ( _nods and starts drawing_ ) Pretty. Okay.

 **JORDYN** : Like Dani.

 **DANI** : Me? No… ( _bashful smile_ ) you.

 **CHASE** : Both pretty. 

**JORDYN** : Both? 

**CHASE** : Yeah. Like...you two. Mommy telled me.

 **JORDYN** : Thanks. You pretty. ( _nods_ )

 **CHASE** : ( _smiles_ ) Thanks.

_The children continue drawing, talking about their matching ages, favorite colors and toys, and how Chase got a baby sister in their own baby way. He claims he got up and "mommy wasn't big" anymore. Interesting. Meanwhile, the family keeps watch on all three of them, especially when Chase does let Dani try his scooter. It’s a fun day, in summary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr  
> [ tfiolarry](https://tfiolarry.tumblr.com/)


	3. pwomise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tough conversation with a happy ending. bonus - it's date night.

**FRIDAY  
1:37 PM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON**  


_It’s two weeks later. The girls are spending the night at Anne’s house because Louis and Harry have a date night planned. It’s a win-win; they get some alone time, the girls can bond with Anne. Currently, Dani and Jordyn are sitting on Jordyn’s bed together and watching as Louis and Harry help them pack their backpacks with stuff. They both have been fairly quiet aside from nodding to questions. Louis goes and sits in front of them._

**LOUIS** : Alright, I’ll bite - what’s up with you two? You’ve been giving us sad baby eyes for the last twenty minutes now. Are you guys okay?

**DANI** : ( _looks at Jordyn and then at Louis and Harry_ ) We go away?

**LOUIS** : ( _genuinely wondering_ ) Well, what do you mean when you say go away?

**JORDYN** : ( _pouting_ ) Wike we go back home? Done wiff us? 

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis in disbelief from the thought_ ) No… (looks back at the girls) no sweetheart, you guys are just going to grandma Anne's house while we get some work done.

**LOUIS** : Yeah, you guys are coming back, you’re not going forever, I promise. 

**DANI** : Later?

**LOUIS** : What about later, love?

**DANI** : Go away later?

**LOUIS** : ( _visibly thrown off by the question and doesn’t know what to say for a second_ ) No, not later or ever, you stay here with us. Staying with us is, like, for forever, this is home now, you won’t go back. Did you guys really think we were sending you away?

**DANI** : ( _looks down because she’s gonna cry and just shrugs_ ) Dunno.

**JORDYN** : ( _gets teary eyed_ ) People give friends back home, and-and they not nice to friends... ( _sniffles_ ) You nice. ( _wipes her face a lot_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _rests her head on Jordyn’s shoulder and wraps an arm around her in a hug, then looks at them and holds her pinky out_ ) You say you pwomise. 

**LOUIS** : I did, I do promise, I promise both of you we will always be nice and we’re not giving you back. ( _pinky promises her_ ) We love you guys.

**DANI** : Really?

**LOUIS** : Of course we do, right Harry? ( _looks at him_ )

**HARRY** : Yes, we love you guys so much, you’re our little pals. 

**JORDYN** : ( _hugs Dani back_ ) Forever? 

**HARRY** : Forever until you guys are big and stinky like Daddy here. ( _pushes Louis’ head lightly_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Daddy? 

**LOUIS** : ( _smiles and shakes his head at Harry, then looks at them_ ) Yeah, we’re your parents now, you’re stuck with us. But I’m not stinky, don’t listen to him, he has...a big head. 

**DANI** : ( _looks at Harry and considers the idea, then nods_ ) Kinda.

**LOUIS** : Right? His head is massive.

**DANI** : ( _looks between the two of them and doesn’t say anything for a minute_ ) You like mommy and daddy, but....no mommy?

**JORDYN** : ( _points to Harry_ ) He mommy ‘cause he got long hair. ( _nods_ ) 

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis and then the girls_ ) Sure, why not.

**LOUIS** : See that? Problems solved - you’ve got a mommy and a daddy and a forever home and we love you both to pieces, so no more sad eyes, okay? 

**DANI** : ( _nods and smiles_ ) Okay.

**JORDYN** : Wait! You pwomise you get us tomorrow? 

**HARRY** : We promise Jordyn, okay? ( _opens his arms_ ) Now hugs.

**JORDYN** : ( _lets go of Dani and hugs Harry_ ) Wuv you, too.

**DANI** : Me too! ( _hugs them too_ )

**LOUIS** : Hey, I want in on this too. ( _joins their hug_ ) Our first group hug, we should do this more often.

**DANI** : Hugs? Yes.

_Happy babies, happy larents - we love to see it. When they’re done hugging, they finish packing with the girls and perhaps go eat grapes in the kitchen after as a comfort snack. And scene._

•★• ★ •★•

**FRIDAY  
6:29 PM  
ANNE’S HOME - LONDON  
**

_They drop off the girls at Anne’s house, and they seem to be okay with it in light of their conversation earlier. Louis and Harry stick around to talk to Anne for a bit before she starts kicking them out. Louis starts listing off their favorite snacks and their bedtime routine order, and Harry starts telling her about the different bags they brought. Anne lets them have their moment, enjoying seeing them in parent mode over this. When they start asking her questions, though, she practically pushes them out the door. They say bye to the babies, and then are on their way._

•★• ★ •★•

**FRIDAY  
** **7:56 PM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON**  


_Louis and Harry have opted for a quiet night in for date night. They ordered take out and are currently playing a game of Trouble while Jeopardy is playing in the background. Louis is currently losing their game, and aggressively presses the popper on the board when it’s his turn._

**LOUIS** : This game sucks, why do we even have this? ( _sighs and moves his game piece_ )

**HARRY** : ( _laughs_ ) It’s fun, you’re just a sore loser. (plays his turn)

**LOUIS** : No, this game sucks, I knew we should’ve done Chutes and Ladders instead. It’s never let me down. Or I should sign up to be a Jeopardy contestant, I would be great. 

**HARRY** : You should. I support you, the girls will support you too.

**LOUIS** : ( _laughs genuinely_ ) Why do you support me, I was completely joking about being great, I would bring embarrassment upon this family’s name. 

**HARRY** : Because then I could be like “I don’t know that man” when you do embarrass yourself.

**LOUIS** : You’re an ass. You’re lucky I love you or I’d kick your ass. 

**HARRY** : Pft, you couldn’t if you tried, sweetcheeks. 

**LOUIS** : Wow, you’re rude. I so could. Tiny but mighty, you know what they say. 

_On the TV, the question is “One Direction is Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and this lad from Cheshire.” Louis laughs and looks at him._

**LOUIS** : ( _teasingly_ ) Aw Hazza, you finally made it big - you are the answer to a fuckin’ Jeopardy question. How does it feel?

**HARRY** : I feel very accomplished.

**LOUIS** : ( _pops the game board each time he says it_ ) Speech, speech, speech, speech--

**HARRY** : Alright, alright. ( _clears his throat_ ) I would like to thank my mom for birthing me and my lovely boyfriend for supporting me and my goals. 

**LOUIS** : Excuse me, I’m more than a _boyfriend_ , I’m offended at this downgrade.

**HARRY** : Oh, right! Sorry I forgot. Correction -- my _fiancé_.

**LOUIS** : That’s it, I retract my proposal, wedding’s off since you can’t remember. Just the icing on the cake to losing Trouble and not being the answer to the Jeopardy question. Life is spiraling downhill now. I may cry.

**HARRY** : Oh stop, your life is _fine._

**LOUIS** : Well...yeah it is, actually. We got two cute kiddos, so I guess they make up for all the horribleness you’ve subjected me to in the last five minutes. 

**HARRY** : ( _joking_ ) I have a boyfriend too, though...

**LOUIS** : Who is he? I’ll end him.

**HARRY** : ( _laughs_ ) Bubs you're wild, of course there's no one else.

**LOUIS** : Better not be. Then I’d have to end them, I’d make the news for being arrested, the world would implode. ( _is quiet for a moment_ ) You think we’ll have to tell the kids?

**HARRY** : Maybe when they’re older. ( _a beat of silence_ ) Thoughts on our conversation with them today?

**LOUIS** : ( _presses the popper on the game board while he thinks_ ) It wasn’t one I expected to have yet. Like...ever, I didn’t expect three year olds to ask me if we were just tossing them out like that…

**HARRY** : Yeah, me either...I guess it was to be expected, though, they’ve seen their friends come and go so often, it’s reasonable. Their little faces were so upset, though, it honestly broke me.

**LOUIS** : Me too...but on the bright side, you’re a mommy now. You can never cut your locks or you’ll get sad baby eyes for eight years while it grows back. Think of the kids, Harold. 

**HARRY** : Oh man, dammit, Jordyn. Why she gotta do me like that? ( _pouts_ )

**LOUIS** : I’m kidding. I mean, I’ll also be giving you sad baby eyes if you cut it, but I’ll love you anyways. I can’t say the kids will be as forgiving. Especially Jordyn.

**HARRY** : Jordyn seriously might beat me up. I was playing with her the other day, and I think she bruised my hip.

**LOUIS** : Were you tickling Harold? If yes, you deserve it.

**HARRY** : Maybe...but it was fun until that.

**LOUIS** : Poor baby. At least it was not your face.

**HARRY** : Oh god, imagine. I wouldn't be the money maker anymore.

**LOUIS** : You sure wouldn’t. You’d be more hideous than you already are. Perhaps you could have been the face of facial reconstructive surgery if she did though. Hope would not be lost.

**HARRY** : Shut the fuck up, I am not ugly. ( _throws a game piece at him_ ) You're so mean to me.

**LOUIS** : ( _laughs and throws the piece back at him_ ) All love, baby, all love.

**HARRY** : It better be, or I take back my “yes” to marrying you. 

**LOUIS** : ( _scoffs_ ) Yeah, I hope you throwing that at me was also out of love, that could’ve gotten in my food and I could’ve accidentally swallowed it and died. Then there would be no wedding. You’d be a premature widow.

**HARRY** : ( _laughs_ ) You’re so annoying... ( _lays his chin on his shoulder_ ) I love you, brat.

**LOUIS** : I love you more, ugly.

**HARRY** : That is it! ( _gets up, picks him up over his shoulder and carries him into their room_ ) 

**LOUIS** : Wowww, so strong Harry, all hair and height and muscles, I’m such a lucky man.

**HARRY** : ( _throws him on the bed_ ) Shut up. ( _laughs_ )

_Now, the night of fun and games has turned into a night full of love and sinful things._


	4. meanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an eventful first day of school. promises and friends were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a baby time skip so we could do school stuff but it's all good :) pls forgive <3

**  
**

**MONDAY  
8:04 AM  
SCHOOL - MAIN LOBBY  
**

_The day has started out well with Louis and Harry getting the girls ready for school. They made sure to get an early enough start to pick outfits and prepare lunches, not forgetting the grapes. The car ride went well too, the girls choosing to listen to classic kiddy music on the way there. When they arrive at school, they get out of the car and Louis and Harry bring them inside and kneel to their level to give them a pep talk about being here._

 **LOUIS** : ( _to both of them_ ) We’ll be back for you guys later, okay? ( _brushes a stray hair behind Jordyn’s little ear and then fixes the buckle on Dani’s overalls_ ) I know this is gonna be new for you guys but you’re our big girls and I know you guys can do it, all you gotta do is be good and have fun. I love you both, like, way more than this guy. ( _points at Harry and looks at him, smiling_ )

**HARRY** : ( _hits Louis_ ) He is lying, I love you both very, very much.

**JORDYN** : Good. 

**HARRY** : ( _pokes Jordyn’s cheek_ ) You guys are gonna be great. Stars of this elementary school.

**DANI** : Stars?

**LOUIS** : ( _nods and smiles_ ) Stars, yes. 

**DANI** : I like that. ( _looks at Jordyn_ ) We’re stars. ( _smiles a lot_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Like in the sky?

**HARRY** : Yes, like the ones in the sky.

**JORDYN** : That’s fun. ( _smiles_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _nods and looks at them_ ) You don’t forget?

**LOUIS** : Not about you guys, no, we will not forget to come get you when this is over. I promise we will be super, super early.

**DANI** : Promise? ( _holds her pinky out_ ) 

**LOUIS** : ( _pinky promises her_ ) Promise.

**DANI** : ( _holds her pinky out to Harry_ ) You promise too?

**HARRY** : ( _pinky promises her too_ ) Dani, you do this every single time and we always do, no?

**DANI** : Yeah, but...still.

**LOUIS** : ( _laughs a little and shakes his head_ ) Alright, are you little monsters ready to rock and roll? 

**DANI** : Roll where? 

**HARRY** : To your classes.

**JORDYN** : I’m nervy... ( _pouts_ )

**LOUIS** : Whaaat? C’mon, no being nervous, you guys are so cute and you’re gonna make so many friends.

**DANI** : But…I’m nervy, too.

**LOUIS** : Do we have to tickle you here? Because I’ll do it.

**JORDYN** : No! I kick.

**HARRY** : It’s true, she does.

**LOUIS** : Oh I _know_ , if I had a dollar for every time you cried about it, I’d be filthy stinkin’ rich.

**DANI** : No tickle please.

**LOUIS** : Then no nervy, just smiley and adorable, that’s the only thing allowed right now.

**HARRY** : Well, that’s not much help, now, is it?

**JORDYN** : Yeah. ( _gives him the cute baby eyes_ )

**LOUIS** : You know what will help? Facing it head on so you know there’s nothing to be scared of. ( _to Harry_ ) Which child are you taking?

**HARRY** : I got J.

**JORDYN** : Me? 

**LOUIS** : Yes, you, J is what we’re gonna call you now for short, do you like that or is Harry a big poopy head for that?

**JORDYN** : I like it.

**HARRY** : Good, c’mon. ( _grabs her hand and start leading her to her class_ )

**LOUIS** : Alright, you’re stuck with me then, Dan-Dan. Lucky you.

**DANI** : Yay! ( _starts running down the hall, even though she has no idea where she’s going she just thinks its funny to leave him_ )

**LOUIS** : Dani! No! ( _runs after her_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _runs for a bit and then stops and waits for Louis to be closer to her_ ) Question?

**LOUIS** : ( _big breath_ ) You’re kinda fast, don’t do that anymore. But yes, ask your question, I have...answer.

**DANI** : Jordyn’s coming too?

**LOUIS** : Uh…no, kiddo, she’s gonna be in a class and you’re gonna be in another one.

**DANI** : ( _just stares at him like “sir that’s not funny say sike”_ )

**JORDYN** : ( _looks back at Dani_ ) Why she no coming? 

**HARRY** : Because you are gonna be over here and she's gonna be over there. ( _points to the other end of the hall_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _stops walking_ ) No thank you?

**HARRY** : What? 

**JORDYN** : I am not going.

**HARRY** : Jordyn.

**JORDYN** : ( _sits in the middle of the hall_ ) 

**LOUIS** : Dani, don’t make this a thing, you’re a big girl and you look so cute and your teacher is waiting to meet you and—

**DANI** : ( _starts walking away like back to J_ )

**LOUIS** : ( _grabs her by her lil’ overall strap gently_ ) Woah there, buckaroo, you can’t just leave, we gotta go.

**DANI** : ( _looks at him_ ) No.

**LOUIS** : _No?_ What do you mean no?

**DANI** : We go home now.

**LOUIS** : Oh, Dani, my love, that is _not_ how this works…

**HARRY** : Here the deal, kid. ( _kneels down next to her_ ) If you go now, I promise that you will see Dani at lunch and recess, okay? 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks over at where Dani is_ ) Promise? ( _looks back at Harry_ )

**HARRY** : I do promise. ( _holds out his pinky_ ) Do I ever break a promise? 

**JORDYN** : ( _shakes her head_ ) 

**HARRY** : Then come on, don't leave me hanging. 

**JORDYN** : ( _pinky promises him and gets up_ ) 

**HARRY** : That's my girl.

**DANI** : Home.

**LOUIS** : We _can’t_. Look, I will bring you...ice cream when we pick you up if you cooperate.

**DANI** : I don’t wanna coppertate.

**LOUIS** : ( _smiles a tiny bit at the mispronunciation_ ) What’s cooperate mean? If you can tell me, we’ll go home. Promise.

**DANI** : ( _stares at him, blinking_ )

**LOUIS** : Well?

**DANI** : ( _points at him_ ) Ice cream later.

**LOUIS** : ( _starts smiling more_ ) Aye aye, cap’n. You ask, you shall receive. Now do me a solid and come meet your teacher and stuff? Please?

**DANI** : Okay. ( _pouts and holds her hand out for him to take_ )

**LOUIS** : ( _grabs her hand and leads the way_ ) I win.

**DANI** : ( _smiles and looks at him_ ) No, I win.

**LOUIS** : Whaaat?

**DANI** : Ice cream. I win.

**LOUIS** : Oh Dani, I love you to bits.

•★• ★ •★•

**MONDAY  
8:17 AM  
DANI’S CLASSROOM**

_Louis walks her into the class and Dani looks around, suddenly nervous about all the people there. She lets go of Louis’ hand and hides behind him instead, just peeking from behind him._

**LOUIS** : Aw, c’mon Dani, this isn’t so bad.

**DANI** : ...We go? Please?

**LOUIS** : ( _sighs and gets down to her level_ ) Hey.

**DANI** : ( _just stares at him with her eyes starting to fill_ ) Hi.

**LOUIS** : ( _smiles a little because it wasn’t a greeting but_ ) It’s okay to be nervous, yeah? But...you gotta give it a chance, love. Why are you nervous? Can you tell me?

**DANI** : ...You gonna leave. Just gonna be me.

**LOUIS** : I’m gonna come back. With ice cream. And Jordyn is still here, even if she isn’t right here, okay? All these kids wanna be your friend. They’re probably looking right now and thinking “Wow, look at Dani, she’s so cool, I wish she’d come be my friend right now.” ( _pinches her cheek and smiles more_ ) 

**DANI** : ( _smiles back and pushes his hand off_ ) Noo...

**LOUIS** : How do you know? You haven’t talked to anyone yet.

_Dani just stares at him and tilts her head, and Louis does it back. Dani laughs and Louis starts to stand, petting her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead before standing up fully._

**LOUIS** : Let’s do this? ( _holds his hand out for a high five_ )

**DANI** : Let’s do this. ( _high fives him_ ) 

_Louis leads the way to meet her teacher, who is a very nice man actually. He is very gentle with talking to Dani and gets her to agree to play while they wait for the other kids to get there. Louis says goodbye one last time before leaving her with the class. Dani sits next to a girl with short, dark brown hair and freckles, who is playing with blocks. The teacher tells Dani she should play with her and ask her for her name, and she nods hesitantly before sitting with the girl._

**SAV** : Hi. I’m Sav.

**DANI** : ( _smiles_ ) I’m Dani.

**SAV** : Cool. Wanna help? ( _holding a block out to her to take_ )

**DANI** : Will it fall?

**SAV** : Uh...( _shrugs and then looks at her already started tower and knocks it down_ ) Do over.

**DANI** : ( _smiles even more_ ) Okay. 

_Dani and Sav build a pretty big tower until they aren’t tall enough to keep going anymore and then they sit next to it to admire their work and protect it. Dani and Sav look at each other._

**SAV** : Cool?

**DANI** : ( _nods_ ) Cool. 

_A blonde child approaches them and sits across from them and Sav and Dani look at her._

**DANI** : Hi. I’m Dani.

**ALLISON** : Hi. ( _points to herself_ ) Allison. This is cool.

**SAV** : Wha?

**ALLISON** : This. ( _points_ )

_She is closer to the tower than she thinks, so her pointing pushes on one of the blocks and it starts to fall. Alli, Sav, and Dani collectively make no efforts to save it, just watch as it falls, making a lot of cluttering. They look at each other and start cracking up. It is officially the start of a friendship._

•★• ★ •★•

**MONDAY  
8:18 AM  
JORDY’S CLASSROOM**

_Once Jordyn finally agrees to go to class, Harry goes to get her settled in before leaving her and letting her know that he loves her dearly. When she’s alone, she finds herself seated at her assigned table, but hears a boy being mean to the girl next to him. She decides to say something._

**JORDYN** : Hey! Not nice.

**BOY** : So? She’s ugly.

**JORDYN** : You’re ugly. Who are you?

**LENNON** : ( _seeming uncertain_ ) It’s okay, he’s...he’s my friend.

**BOY** : No, I’m not. 

**JORDYN** : ( _glares at him and kicks him in the shin under the table_ )

**BOY** : ( _yells_ ) Ow!

_The teacher comes over to ask what’s wrong immediately, and Jordyn is able to get out of trouble with the help of a boy sitting nearby at the table next to them. The mean boy is removed from the table by the teacher and the boy from the other table joins Lennon and J at their table._

**BLAKE** : My name’s Blake. Hi. 

**LENNON** : ( _shyly_ ) Lennon.

**JORDYN** : Jordyn. 

**BLAKE** : We should be the new table, not that...boy. 

**JORDYN** : We should!

**LENNON** : That’d be fun.

**BLAKE** : ( _gasps_ ) I’m good at coloring, wanna see? 

**JORDYN** : Sure?

**BLAKE** : Okay, hold. ( _gets up to go get his backpack_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at Lennon_ ) Is he your friend for real? 

**LENNON** : No...but I don't want him mean to you too...

**JORDYN** : Is okay, I can beat him up.

**LENNON** : ( _laughs_ ) You can be my friend for real...

**JORDYN** : Okay. ( _holds her hand up_ ) High five.

**LENNON** : ( _giggles and high fives her_ ) 

**BLAKE** : ( _comes back with a picture with dragons and flowers scattered on it and shows them proudly_ )

**JORDYN** : Nice.

**BLAKE** : Right 

_Jordyn looks at Lennon and Lennon looks at her too, and the two of them start to giggle. Blake is confused._

**BLAKE** : What? 

**LENNON** : It has flowers.

**BLAKE** : Yeah because it's a nice dinosaur - no meanies.

**LENNON** : We can color together later?

**BLAKE** : ( _gasp_ ) Yes!

**JORDYN** : With chalk? 

_Lennon and Blake agree and Jordyn nods. Who knew it was as simple as chalk art to make friends?_

•★• ★ •★•

**MONDAY  
1:15 PM  
RECESS - OUTSIDE**

_The kids had lunch, but they sadly had to sit with their classes, so Dani and J couldn’t see each other. Now, it’s time for recess, and J is frantically looking for Dani while Blake babbles about something from his summer._

**JORDYN** : ( _huffs_ ) Where is she?

**LENNON** : Who?

**JORDYN** : My sister... ( _pouts_ ) ‘Member I told you, she looks like me but not really? 

**BLAKE** : Oh yeah... 

_Dani shows up with Sav and Alli and they’re walking together and talking about Sav’s hair being short. She just is trying to tell them she likes it that way. Dani starts scanning the premises for J, and when she sees her she gasps and runs over to her._

**DANI** : Jordyn! ( _hugs her when she gets to her_ )

**JORDYN** : Dani! ( _hugs her back_ ) You didn't leave.

**DANI** : Duh, not if you don't come with me. ( _lets her go and looks at Lennon and Blake_ ) Your friends?

**JORDYN** : Yeah! ( _points to Lennon_ ) Lennon. ( _points to Blake_ ) Blake. ( _looks behind Dani_ ) You?

_Dani looks back at Sav and Alli who just wave but keep their distance. Dani waves them over and they approach._

**DANI** : ( _points to Sav_ ) Sav…( _points to Alli_ ) Alli. Allison for long. ( _points to J to introduce her to them_ ) This is Jordyn. My sister. 

**ALLI** : ( _gasps_ ) Really?

**DANI** : Yeah. ( _smiles really big because she’s the happiest little bean with Jordyn here_ )

**SAV** : ( _nods and smiles_ ) Cool.

**BLAKE** : You do look the same.

**JORDYN** : Twins.

**LENNON** : Hi. ( _waves to Sav and Alli_ ) Lennon.

**BLAKE** : Blake. ( _smiles_ ) 

**SAV** : ( _waves back to them_ ) Sav. 

**ALLI** : ( _waves too_ ) And I’m—

_A wild Chase runs over and is screaming with excitement and he hugs Jordyn and Dani. Alli is looking at him, clearly offended by being interrupted._

**ALLI** : Excuse me. 

**JORDYN** : Oof! ( _hugs Chase back_ ) Hello.

**DANI** : Chase! This is the best day ever!

**CHASE** : ( _lets them go_ ) Guys, you’re here! I’m so happy.

**ALLI** : I’m not. 

**CHASE** : ( _looks at her_ ) Why?

**ALLI** : I was talking. 

**CHASE** : Yeah?

_Alli and Chase stare at each other but everyone else is left wondering who he is._

**SAV** : ( _looks at Dani and Jordyn confused_ ) Help?

**DANI** : ( _points to him_ ) That’s Chase.

**JORDYN** : He lives on the street we live on.

**BLAKE** : ( _points to Chase_ ) Where you come from? 

**CHASE** : ( _looks at him and then points at the school_ ) From in there, duh.

**SAV** : ( _goes to Lennon because she’s peaceful and smiles_ ) Hi. I like your shoes. They’re cool. 

**LENNON** : ( _gasp_ ) They light up.

**SAV** : ( _to Lennon_ ) I can see.

**LENNON** : See? 

**SAV** : The lights, yeah.

**LENNON** : Oh! Nice?

**SAV** : ( _nods_ ) Mhm. Cool.

**JORDYN** : ( _smiles_ ) We miss you, Chase.

**BLAKE** : I don't know him.

**JORDYN** : _I_ miss you, Chase.

**DANI** : But I miss him too. _We._

**CHASE** : I miss you too. 

**ALLI** : Hmph.

**CHASE** : ( _looks at her_ ) Stop.

**ALLI** : _You_ stop.

**JORDYN** : Oh, sorry, ( _looks at Alli_ ) what you say?

**ALLI** : ( _sighs_ ) Don't ‘member now. 

**JORDYN** : You name? 

**ALLI** : Oh! Alli. ( _nods_ ) Allison when I’m in trouble. Or for long. 

**CHASE** : For long, I’m Chase.

**DANI** : That’s your _name_ name.

**CHASE** : Hey! Stop.

**JORDYN** : What's Chase short?

**BLAKE** : Loser.

**JORDYN** : Not nice!

**LENNON** : ( _holds up chalk_ ) Chalk?

**CHASE** : I’m not a loser, you’re a loser. Chase for short is cool. ( _smiles and nods, an unbothered king, then takes chalk from Lennon_ ) Let’s go. 

**DANI** : Where?

**CHASE** : To draw!

**LENNON** : Hey! I was asking Sav.

**JORDYN** : Well, now we can all go.

**LENNON** : Okay. 

**BLAKE** : ( _glares at Chase and looks at Allison_ ) What's wrong wiff him?

**ALLI** : ( _shrugs_ ) Too much.

_Chase leads the way to find an area for them to draw on. All follow except Blake and Alli._

**ALLI** : We go too?

**BLAKE** : Yeah, ( _walks with them_ ) Come on.

**JORDYN** : What are you gonna draw Chase?

**CHASE** : A biiiiiiiig, big rocket. So I can sit in it.

**DANI** : Me too.

**CHASE** : What?

**DANI** : I wanna sit too.

**CHASE** : Okay. Rocket for us two.

**DANI** : Okay. ( _smiles_ )

**SAV** : ( _sits and starts drawing butterflies and misshapen but adorable kittens and such_ )

**JORDYN** : Fine. I will make a castle for only me Lennon and...Blake.

**LENNON** : ( _smiles_ ) I like castles.

**JORDYN** : Me too.

**BLAKE** : Can I be a dragon? 

**JORDYN** : No? 

**BLAKE** : Why not? 

**JORDYN** : Scary? 

**ALLI** : But...cool.

**SAV** : I’ll draw you a dragon. If you want…

**BLAKE** : No! I wanna. ( _sits and starts drawing_ ) 

**LENNON** : Can I be a princess?

**JORDYN** : ( _huffs_ ) Then what am I gonna be? 

**DANI** : ….The prince? But a girl.

**CHASE** : So. The princess too?

**DANI** : ( _smiles_ ) Yeah….

**ALLI** : Two princesses and no prince.

**SAV** : Don't need one.

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at Lennon_ ) Sure.

**LENNON** : ( _claps_ ) Yay! 

**JORDYN** : Blake, you can be the dragon that saves us!

**BLAKE** : From wha?

**JORDYN** : Meanie heads like Chase.

**CHASE** : Blake's mean, I’m not!

**JORDYN** : You did not invite me to your rocket. So mean.

**BLAKE** : ( _looks at Chase like ‘ha’_ )

**CHASE** : ( _throws chalk at him_ )

**ALLI** : ( _gasps_ ) Chase!

**DANI** : ( _shakes her head_ ) You need that….

**JORDYN** : Chase! You’re gonna get in trouble.

**BLAKE** : Like that meanie head in class.

**LENNON** : I like Chase. ( _pouts_ ) 

**CHASE** : I don’t like Blake.

**DANI** : Chase! Yes you do.

**CHASE** : Not my friend. ( _shakes his head and grabs new chalk_ ) No, no, no…

**LENNON** : We gotta be friends all of us because.. we don't let meanies in and Blake is not a meanie and Chase too. 

**JORDYN** : ( _teasing_ ) I don't know Chase is being a meanie...

**CHASE** : So is Blake! He called me a loser!

**JORDYN** : I don't know why you yelling. ( _draws her castle_ )

**CHASE** : Because. I’m good, he’s bad. Not friends. ( _continues his rocket_ )

**DANI** : Stop, yes you are. All of us. Friends forever and ever and ever.

**SAV** : Friends for long?

**DANI** : Yes! Friends for long.


	5. casper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making friends to pass the time. hello to the other school, more specifically, casper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the locations are giving how much time is passing basically, hope it makes sense but by the end, it's fifth grade

  
****

**THURSDAY  
8:17 AM  
ELEMENTARY SCHOOL INT. - JORDYN’S CLASS  
**

_Chase and Jordyn walk into class together after finding out they are going to be in the same class. Jordyn sees Blake sitting at the table, runs up and hugs him._

 **JORDYN** : ( _talking loud_ ) I missed you!

 **BLAKE** : ( _hugs her back as best he can_ ) Jordyn! I missed you! 

**CHASE** : ( _stops and pouts a little_ ) This sucks. 

**JORDYN** : ( _stops hugging Blake and looks at Chase_ ) What?

 **BLAKE** : ( _turns around and sees Chase_ ) Ew, why are you here? 

**CHASE** : Why are _you_ here? This is the worst day of my life….

 **BLAKE** : This is _my_ class. Maybe you should leave.

 **JORDYN** : Hey, no, let’s calm down, we are friends.

 **CHASE** : No, we’re not. I don’t like him because he’s mean and...dumb.

 **JORDYN** : ( _says sternly_ ) Chase! Stop, he’s our friend. Come on, sit down. ( _takes a seat in front of Blake and patting the seat next to her_ ) 

_A girl, Valerie, walks by them and steps on Chase’s foot as she walks by, saying nothing._

**CHASE** : ( _scoffs and looks at Val_ ) Hello! You should say sorry!

_Valerie ignores him and continues to walk away._

**BLAKE** : That was rude...but haha.

 **CHASE** : Shut up. ( _sits next to J and glares at him_ )

 **JORDYN** : What happen? I wasn't looking, I was getting my pencil.

 **CHASE** : She stepped on my foot! It hurt. ( _frowns and looks at Val_ ) She’s a monster. 

**JORDYN** : Kiss it better.

 **BLAKE** : Ew...

 **JORDYN** : I was joking. ( _rolls her eyes_ ) 

**CHASE** : A kiss _would_ help….

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Chase_ ) 

**BLAKE** : No! Don't kiss him! 

**CHASE** : Why? Jealous?

 **BLAKE** : No!

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Blake_ ) Why?

 **BLAKE** : He's _gross_!

 **JORDYN** : He's _cute_.

 **BLAKE** : ( _gags_ )

 **CHASE** : I am cute. ( _smiles to himself_ ) Very cute. 

**JORDYN** : ( _blushes_ ) I-I didn't say that!

 **BLAKE** : Oh my goodness Jordyn!

 **CHASE** : Yeah huh, you said he’s cute and that’s me. But you’re cute too, so it’s okay. 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at Blake wide-eyed_ ) Am I cute?

 **BLAKE** : ( _facepalm_ ) 

**CHASE** : He won’t know, you are cute. He’s dumb.

 **JORDYN** : Chase! Stop calling him that!

 **BLAKE** : Yeah, ugly. 

**JORDYN** : He's not ugly! 

**CHASE** : Stop calling me ugly, I’m cute, _you’re_ ugly. You are jealous, that’s all.

•★• ★ •★•

**THURSDAY  
12:00 PM  
ELEMENTARY SCHOOL INT. - JORDYN’S CLASSROOM  
**

_Jordyn is sitting with Chase and Blake nearby, having a debate about Spongebob. She’s eating snacks peacefully when a girl with dark hair comes over to Jordyn and drops her own snack down on the table in front of Jordyn._

 **VALERIE** : I will trade you my veggies for your goldfish.

 **JORDYN** : I don't want your snack...but I'm fine with sharing mine.

 **VALERIE** : ( _looks at her then sits_ ) Deal. 

**CHASE:** ( _looks at J_ ) Hey, Patrick or Spongebob?

 **JORDYN** : Spongebob always. ( _looks at Val_ ) What about you?

 **VALERIE** : My mom doesn’t let me watch that show.

 **JORDYN** : Oh… 

**BLAKE** : Sucks.

 **CHASE** : ( _to Val_ ) Hey! Why are you here? You’re mean!

 **VALERIE** : No?

 **BLAKE** : You stepped on his foot... ( _looks at Chase_ )...probably because she doesn't watch Spongebob. ( _shakes his head_ )

 **CHASE** : ( _nods in agreement_ ) She’d be nicer if she did.

 **BLAKE** : Right. ( _nods_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Hey! Be nice. She didn’t mean to step on your foot.

 **BLAKE** : She didn't even say sorry.

 **JORDYN** : Well, she's my friend now, so...nice.

_Valerie smiles smugly and pops a goldfish in her mouth. Chase makes a face at her and looks at Blake and J._

**CHASE** : I don’t like her.

 **JORDYN** : Chase! You don't like anyone. ( _pouts and crosses her arms_ ) 

**BLAKE** : I don't like her, either.

 **JORDYN** : ( _huffs_ )

 **CHASE** : ( _looks at Blake, hopeful_ ) We’re the same...maybe we _are_ friends now.

 **BLAKE** : Oh no...

 **JORDYN** : ( _walks away from them because she's upset_ ) 

**BLAKE** : Oh no again.

 **CHASE** : ( _sighs_ ) Jordyn… ( _gets up and follows her_ ) Don’t leave.

 **VALERIE** : ( _takes her goldfish_ )

 **BLAKE:** ( _snatches her goldfish back_ ) That's Jordyn’s.

 **VALERIE** : She gave them to me to share.

 **BLAKE** : No!

 **JORDYN** : You don't like any of my friends. ( _pouts_ ) 

**CHASE** : Just not that girl, I like Blake now. 

**JORDYN** : Really? 

**VALERIE** : I could tell on you. 

**BLAKE** : Jordyn wouldn't like that...

 **VALERIE** : Yeah and she won't be your friend.

 **BLAKE** : She won't be _yours_.

 **VALERIE** : Whatever I don’t like you or…”Paste”.

 **BLAKE** : It's _Chase_! 

**CHASE** : Yeah, Blake is my friend. He won’t say yes, but we both don’t like that girl, so we have to be friends.

 **JORDYN** : Give her a second chance for me? 

**CHASE** : For you? Anything.

 **JORDYN** : Okay. ( _kisses his cheek and goes back to Valerie and Blake_ ) Hi.

 **VALERIE** : Hi. ( _smiles_ ) 

**BLAKE** : She tried to steal your goldfish.

 **JORDYN** : ( _blinks_ ) Oh, it's okay. I have more 

**BLAKE** : _Jordyn_. 

**JORDYN** : It’s okay!

 **CHASE** : Mhm, Blake. It’s okay. There’s more, it’s all good. 

**BLAKE** : ( _looks at Chase and Jordyn_ ) Okay? 

**CHASE** : We have to try, Blake. To be nice.

 **BLAKE** : For?

 **JORDYN** : Me. 

**BLAKE** : ( _sighs and nods_ ) 

**VALERIE** : Okay, I'm going back to my seat. ( _starts walking back_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Wait! You wanna play at recess? 

**VALERIE** : ( _nods_ ) Sure! 

_Chase and Blake look at each other clearly unhappy about the invitation._

•★• ★ •★•

**WEDNESDAY  
** **7:45 AM  
MIDDLE SCHOOL - FRONT  
**

_Blake, Chase, and the twins are outside waiting for everyone to show up, but also to be let inside the building. They’re making a pact to not talk to the kids from the rival elementary school at the moment, mainly Chase and Blake though._

****

****

**CHASE** : ...they are the enemy, enemy lines and stuff is important, otherwise, they’re gonna ruin our friendship.

 **DANI** : That’s kind of extreme isn’t it?

 **CHASE** : ( _looks at her with a straight face_ ) No. No, not at all.

 **BLAKE** : I think we can finally agree with Chase, because those guys? Lunatics.

_Jordyn ignores them and notices a girl, Willow, sitting alone near a group of boys. She decides to go over and talk to her._

**JORDYN** : Hey.

 **WILLOW** : ( _looks up at her, squinting a little from the sun_ ) Hi.

 **JORDYN** : ( _sits next to her_ ) I’m Jordyn.

 **WILLOW** : Willow.

 **JORDYN** : Are you in fifth grade too? 

**WILLOW** : Yeah...I’ve never seen you around, are you from the other school?

 **JORDYN** : Yeah, my friends are over there. ( _points to Chase and Blake_ ) 

**CHASE** : ( _to Dani_ ) Your sister is talking to the enemy, does she not listen?

 **DANI** : She’s her own person, Chase. Get a hold of yourself.

 **BLAKE** : No! Chase go get her! We can't lose her to the dark side! 

**GIA** : ( _walks over to Willow and sees Jordyn but she’s talking to Willow first_ ) I’m so sorry I left you with your brother, Will, my sister just—( _shakes her head and then looks at J, holding her hand out to shake her hand_ ) You’re so pretty, hi, I’m Gia. Well, Gianna, but you can call me Gia. ( _flips her hair off her shoulder with her free hand_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Gia and scoffs_ ) Aw, stop! You're so pretty. ( _shakes her hand_ ) I’m Jordyn.

 **WILLOW** : ( _laughs a little_ ) It's alright. Was just by myself basically until now since this punk is suddenly too cool to even talk to me ( _kicks her brother’s backpack on the ground_ ) 

_Casper, Willow’s brother, just glances over at her and nods at Gia in a greeting, most likely familiar with her, and then continues his conversation, unbothered by his bag being assaulted._

**CHASE** : Why do I have to do it? I mean…( _looks over and sees who she’s talking to_ ) Maybe I might though. 

**DANI** : ( _smacks him upside the head_ ) Don’t be gross. 

**CHASE** : Dani! Never! That hurt. ( _rubs his head_ )

 **BLAKE** : ( _looks at Gia_ ) Oh.. well... I guess we can befriend them...

 **GIA** : Well, you can blame Ashley, it’s not my fault this time for real. 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at the back of Casper’s head and whispers_ ) That's your brother?

 **WILLOW** : Oh no, not this.

 **JORDYN** : I’m sorry but...I didn't realize the other school had models. Can’t believe I got freaking stuck with Chase and Blake.

 **WILLOW** : Chase and Blake?

 **JORDYN** : Oh! Sorry. ( _point to Chase_ ) Chase. ( _points to Blake_ ) Blake.

 **BLAKE** : ( _hits Chase_ ) She's pointing! What do we do, she's _pointing!_

 **CHASE** : Be cool, man, be cool. ( _nods at them_ ) 

**DANI** : Oh my, you guys are embarrassing. ( _starts walking away to go to the girls_ )

 **CHASE** : Daniella! Where are you going?

 **DANI** : Away. 

**BLAKE** : ( _to Chase_ ) Do we follow? 

**CHASE** : No, they’ll come to us, for sure.

 **BLAKE** : Are you sure? 

**DANI** : ( _when she is with them_ ) They’re being... _boys_ , so I figured I’d come be nosy over here.

 **GIA** : Aw, but they’re cute though.

 **DANI** : Ew...I’m Dani, by the way.

 **GIA** : Gia, and...( _points to Willow_ ) That’s Willow. We were talking about her brother. 

**DANI** : Her brother?

 **GIA** : Mhm.

 **DANI** : ( _looks at J to elaborate for her_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _blushes_ ) I-he's really cute... 

**WILLOW** : Literally what everyone says.

 **JORDYN** : I’m sorry Willow.

 **GIA** : It’s not a lie, I love you Will, but he is.

 **DANI** : I wanna see. How do we get his attention?

 **GIA** : Casper?

 **CASPER** : ( _looks at them_ ) Yeah?

 **JORDYN** : Ah! ( _looks away_ ) 

**GIA** : What time is it? It’s hot, I wanna go inside. 

**CASPER** : ( _checks his phone then looks back at her_ ) Five minutes.

 **GIA** : Okay.

 **CASPER** : ( _goes back to his conversation_ )

 **WILLOW** : He's gone, Jordyn.

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks back over at Dani_ ) I thought I was gonna pass out. 

**DANI** : Yeah, he’s pretty cute, sorry Willow.

 **CHASE** : Maybe…maybe I wasn’t so sure. But we’ll be too obvious if we go. Unless you go first and let me know how it goes.

 **BLAKE** : Punk. ( _starts walking towards the girls_ ) 

**CHASE:** Wait! Don’t leave me! ( _goes with him_ )

 **DANI** : ( _looks at Blake coming over_ ) Oh jeez…

 **GIA** : Your friends are coming.

 **DANI** : Sadly. 

**JORDYN** : Oh thank god, maybe they will save me...

 **BLAKE** : ( _gets there first_ ) Hi, I’m Blake, Jordyn and Dani’s friend. ( _points back to Chase_ ) Don't mind that guy, he sucks.

 **CHASE** : ( _smacks his hand down so he stops pointing_ ) I am Chase, whatever he said, he is lying. 

**GIA** : ( _smiles at them but because she finds them amusing not for any other reason_ ) I’m Gia.

 **CHASE** : Gia? That’s pretty.

 **CASPER** : ( _looks back and sees Chase and Blake_ ) Hey, no, you two better not talk to my sister, or look at her. 

**WILLOW** : Oh, shut up.

 **DANI** : ( _smiles at him a little because he’s attractive_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Casper_ ) Why? 

**BLAKE** : ( _is scared of Casper_ ) 

**CASPER** : ( _looks at J and kinda scrunches his nose a little in confusion_ ) Sorry?

 **JORDYN** : ( _makes a distressed noise_ ) Might I say - you are a very good looking human...have a nice day, please turn back around.

 **WILLOW** : ( _looks at Gia_ ) Why? 

**GIA** : ( _shrugs_ ) Couldn’t tell ya.

 **CASPER** : ( _smiles and grabs his bag and then starts going inside with his boys because they can go in now_ )

 **DANI** : Can’t believe it was just as embarrassing over here as it was to be with the boys…

 **CHASE** : Hey!

 **JORDYN** : Dani! That is not the support I need right now! 

**BLAKE** : Welp...that went well - Willow, Gia, you’ll be seeing a lot of us.

 **WILLOW** : How fun.

 **GIA** : Lucky us. 

**CHASE** : Can I just...tell you that you’re really pretty?

 **GIA** : Thanks. ( _smiles at him_ )

 **CHASE** : ( _to Blake_ ) We should’ve gone to the other school….

 **JORDYN** : You're telling me! 

**BLAKE** : Yeah you got some pretty people. ( _winks at Willow_ ) 

**WILLOW** : I- ( _blushes like crazy_ ) 

**GIA** : ( _laughs a little because now it’s going in Willow’s direction_ )

 **DANI** : ( _sighs_ ) I’m going inside now, this is so sad. 

**CHASE** : What! Dani!

 **DANI** : Leaving! ( _starts walking away_ )

 **GIA** : She’s funny. 

**JORDYN** : Wait! ( _goes with Dani_ ) 

**BLAKE** : ( _smiles_ ) Okay see you guys around. ( _waves and starts walking with Dani_ ) 

**CHASE** : ( _looks at Willow and Gia_ ) I’ll see you guys. ( _walks away with the others_ )

 **GIA** : ( _looks at Willow_ ) Other school’s weird.

 **WILLOW** : But as soon as Casper shows his face they all have the same reaction. ( _laughs_ )

 **GIA** : The same exact reaction every single time. ( _laughs with her_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _to Dani_ ) I really embarrassed myself...it's alright because I will get him to like me.

 **DANI** : ( _nods_ ) If you say so, I support you.

 **BLAKE** : Dani, you should _not_ support that.

 **JORDYN** : Blake, you need to support me, that boy is cute! I don't care...

 **CHASE** : He was though, I have to agree.

 **DANI** : Chase, you agree?

 **CHASE** : ...I have eyes, Dani. I can agree that he was pretty. 

**JORDYN** : Chase supports, right buddy?

 **BLAKE** : You thought he was cute...

 **JORDYN** : But...Casper.

 **CHASE** : It’s okay, Gia’s a thing so that’s fine. 

**DANI** : You guys are somethin’ else. I can't believe Alli left me with you guys.

 **CHASE** : ( _laughs_ ) Alli would have only made this worse. 

**JORDYN** : Oh god she would've roasted me! 

**BLAKE** : Oh man, I wish she was there... ( _laughs_ )

 **DANI** : Me too, actually, we gotta fill her in later.

 **CHASE** : You guys are bullies.

 **JORDYN** : It’s alright, we support each other, Chase.

 **CHASE** : Exactly. High five. ( _holds his hand up_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _goes to high five him_ ) 

**BLAKE** : I can’t allow this. ( _intercepts the high five_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Hey!

 **DANI** : Why do I talk to you guys anymore?

 **CHASE** : Because you love us even though we embarrass you. ( _draws a heart with his hands_ )

 **DANI** : ( _looks at him unimpressed_ )

 **JORDYN** : I'm your sister, you can't escape me, sorry.

 **BLAKE** : She has a point there, Dan-Dan…

 **DANI** : Maybe you’re right, _Blakey-Wakey_. But I don’t know about you other two.

 **CHASE** : I was your first friend ever. Respect me.

 **BLAKE** : Dani has no respect. We know this. 

**JORDYN** : The odds are in my favor. ( _smiles_ ) 

**BLAKE** : Still doesn’t respect you. 

**JORDYN** : Alright Blake, you can turn around as well.

 **CHASE** : Alright, alright, let’s play nice, guys. This may be our only time together when we aren’t in class, we should be nice to each other. 

**DANI** : ( _joking_ ) If I’m lucky, I will be able to avoid all of you.

 **CHASE** : Alright. Rude. 

**JORDYN** : Well, schools forbid Dani and me to be in the same class, so see you at lunch, sis.

 **BLAKE** : That's so rude of schools

 **DANI** : Isn’t it? It’s okay though, I get her at home.

 **CHASE** : Me too. Well...we all do, actually. You think we’ll ever get sick of each other?

 **JORDYN** : No...but maybe you and Blake will. I'm surprised you guys are civil right now. 

**BLAKE** : We bonded over pretty girls. 

**JORDYN** : Um, _we’re_ pretty.

 **CHASE** : Yeah, but... girls from the other school are different.

 **JORDYN** : I'm offended! ( _starts walking away_ ) 

**DANI** : Me too, actually, how are we not the same pretty?

 **CHASE** : I’ve known you guys too long.

 **DANI** : ( _starts walking away too_ )

 **BLAKE** : ( _looks at Chase_ ) We get it.

 **CHASE** : We do, I like it when we agree.


	6. womanhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise from mother nature and a party invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one direction. ten years. that's it that's all.

**SUNDAY  
2:47 PM  
LONDON - STYLINSON HOME  
**

_Louis and Harry are working in their office peacefully. Meanwhile, Jordyn went to the bathroom and has made a lovely discovery, and she feels inclined to let them know what happened._

 **JORDYN** : ( _screaming_ ) Mom! Dad! 

**HARRY** : Office!

**JORDYN** : ( _goes to the office and closes their laptops_ ) I need your attention.

**LOUIS** : ( _looks up at her like what on earth_ ) Well, hello to you too. ‘How are you?’ Good, thanks for asking, Jordyn. Now you may have our attention. What is it?

**JORDYN** : I was just in the bathroom. When I was there, womanhood struck me so...I am now a woman.

**HARRY** : I'm sorry?

**LOUIS** : In our bathroom, womanhood struck you? What are you getting at?

**JORDYN** : ( _huffs_ ) Guys! I got my period!

**HARRY** : Ohhh...oh, uh... ( _looks at Louis_ ) 

**LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry_ ) Is this where we say congratulations? I read that it’s important to make children feel accomplished, is that what we should be doing here?

**JORDYN** : ( _rolls her eyes_ ) You guys are not prepared enough for this.

**HARRY** : Wait Jordyn, should we say congrats?

**JORDYN** : I need tampons! 

**HARRY** : Alright, you can have pads, not...that.

**LOUIS** : You’re like _six_ , of course we’re not prepared, but I am prepared to agree with my significant other here and say negative on the tampons. That’s just aggressive…

**JORDYN** : Um, I am 12 keep up.

**HARRY** : Should I run to the store now? 

**JORDYN** : All girls wear tampons, it's not that aggressive.

**HARRY** : Just no. ( _starts getting up_ ) Come on, Louis, store now.

**LOUIS** : Fine, store now, where’s Dani? Maybe we should make sure womanhood hasn’t struck her in secret.

**JORDYN** : I don't know, should I yell? 

**HARRY** : Absolutely not.

**JORDYN** : ( _yells anyway_ ) Dani!

**LOUIS** : Like talking to a wall…

**DANI** : ( _from the distance_ ) I didn’t do it!

**HARRY** : That makes me think she did something. ( _goes to Dani_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _to Louis_ ) That was rude, father. ( _walks with Harry_ )

**LOUIS** : ( _sighs and follows them_ ) She probably did…we’ve got womanhood and trouble-making on our hands, Harry, we’re officially in over our heads here.

**DANI** : ( _is just laying on the couch in the living room on her DS and looks at everyone as they come in_ ) I said I didn’t do it, what?

**LOUIS** : And we don’t believe you.

**HARRY** : Yeah, it's basically self incriminating to say you didn't do it, so tell us what you did. 

**DANI** : ( _stares at them for a bit and then looks away_ ) I don’t know what that means, so. ( _goes back to her DS_ )

**LOUIS** : No, get up, we gotta go.

**DANI:** Go? Why is this a _we_ , who said I was we?

**HARRY** : We said you are we.

**JORDYN** : Come on, we gotta get woman things. 

**DANI:** ( _looks at her_ ) I’m twelve. 

**LOUIS** : Well, surprise, womanhood struck your sister in the bathroom so she is now a woman and we have to bring you in case womanhood decides to get you too.

**DANI** : ( _looks at them with a face of pure confusion_ )

**LOUIS** : She got her period, you’re next, get up.

**DANI** : _What_?

**JORDYN** : I did. Next step - boyfriends.

**HARRY** : No! No boyfriends!

**LOUIS** : If a boy looks at you, I will _personally_ break him. 

**DANI** : How do you break a person? ( _gets up_ )

**LOUIS** : You don’t wanna find out. 

**JORDYN** : ( _to Louis_ ) You can't hurt him, I am already working on the boyfriend thing.

**HARRY** : Huh?

**JORDYN:** ( _says dreamily_ ) Casper.

**LOUIS** : Excuse me? Who is that? ( _to Dani_ ) Who is that? Tell me now.

**DANI** : He’s hot, Dad.

**LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry, mocking her_ ) “He’s hot, Dad.” ( _normal voice_ ) Do I cry now or later?

**HARRY** : Well, maybe we should find out more before we cry. He could be a good kid.

**JORDYN** : Yeah, he is so hot and nice, he says hi to me in the halls and everything.

**LOUIS** : Okay, this is too much for my brain, store now.

**DANI** : Why can’t we say he’s hot? ( _folds her arms_ ) 

**LOUIS:** Because you can’t, no more questions. Out the door we go. 

**DANI** : ( _sighs and goes to the front door_ ) 

**JORDYN** : ( _goes with Dani_ ) He is hot, we can say it. I’m a woman now 

**HARRY** : ( _shakes his head and follows the girls_ ) 

**LOUIS** : Wait, can I drive? I wanna drive.

**DANI** : No.

**LOUIS** : I wasn’t asking you, missy.

**HARRY** : Sure ( _hands him keys_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Actually I wanna drive.

**HARRY** : ( _sighs_ ) Jordyn, just get in the car, I'm tired of you.

**LOUIS** : ( _takes the keys and cracks up_ ) Harry, she’s our child, don’t say that!

**DANI** : What can we say then? What are the rules for talking?

**LOUIS** : Oh, shut up…

**DANI** : Mom! Dad told me to shut up!

**HARRY** : ( _mocking Louis_ ) Louis, she's our child, don't say that! 

**JORDYN** : This is child abuse....

**HARRY** : Oh my goodness.

_Everyone gets in the car, and it is quite the car ride as they make their way to the store._

__________________

**SATURDAY  
10:16 AM  
LONDON - STYLINSON HOME  
**

_Louis and Harry are having a nice quiet morning in, watching reruns of old shows and cuddled up in bed. At least it was peaceful until there was a rapid and incessant knocking on their bedroom door._

 **LOUIS** : Come in, small child, what is it?

**DANI** : ( _enters their room very dramatically and lays on their bed with her hand on her forehead_ ) Larents, oh larents. I woke up a small child, the age of twelve with big dreams. Now, I lay before you as a woman, changed forever, dreams crushed and ruined by womanhood. I’m in pain, my feelings and my body.

**LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry blankly_ )

**HARRY** : Not this again.

**LOUIS** : ( _looks at Dani_ ) You want advice?

**DANI** : ( _gets down and looks at him_ ) Sure, yeah. I think.

**LOUIS** : Go take a shower. Put a pad on. And get out please. Before you go, congratulations though.

**DANI** : Daaaad, c’mon, I want a fuss like Jordyn got…

**LOUIS** : Oooh, she sounds fun to bother right now…

**DANI** : Right, exactly, c’mon then. ( _leads the way out of their room_ )

**LOUIS** : (looks at Harry) We’re not getting up...

**HARRY** : Definitely not... 

**DANI** : ( _barges into Jordyn’s room_ ) Oh Jordyn, my dear sister, I woke up--eh, never mind. I was gonna give you the speech I gave larents, but I’m all drama-ed out. Wait! ( _looks back_ ) They never came with me, they’re so mean to me. ( _looks at Jordyn again_ ) Anyway, I got my period, hold the applause.

**JORDYN** : It's not fun is it? I thought it was cool, but it actually sucks...

**DANI** : My body hurts and so do my feelings. It’s the opposite of fun. Non-fun.

**JORDYN** : But we are women now, so I guess that's fun.

**DANI** : Yeah, now we are women together, that’s very fun. But I need a shower. So goodbye, love you. ( _starts walking away_ )

**JORDYN** : Let me know if you need anything, I got a stash.

**DANI** : I’ll come back after I shower.

__________________________

**FRIDAY  
** **12:19 PM  
LONDON - WILLOW’S HOUSE  
**

_Dani, Jordyn, Blake, Chase, and Alli are all at Willow’s house. They’re outside sitting by her pool, not in it, and they’re drinking juice boxes and eating a variety of snacks provided by Willow and Casper’s mom. She’s a lovely woman. Anyways, Willow’s trying to stop Chase from throwing grass and pretzels into her pool, and she casually drops some information on her buddies._

 **WILLOW** : I need the pool to be clean so my mom doesn’t get mad and I can still use it for my birthday party in two weeks, so please, no pretzels or anything in it right now. 

**ALLI** : ( _pushes her sunglasses onto her head_ ) Woah, woah, woah. You’re having a birthday party and you didn’t tell us until right now?

**WILLOW** : Well, I was going to surprise you with invites today, but apparently Chase needs a reason to not be an idiot, so now surprise is ruined.

**CHASE** : Love you too Willow. ( _blows her a kiss_ )

**JORDYN** : ( _hits Chase_ ) You're so annoying... 

**BLAKE** : ( _laughs_ ) Yes, Jordyn, join my side.

**CHASE** : You’re miserable, no one is joining your side.

**DANI** : Chase, be quiet for three minutes, please. ( _to Willow_ ) When is your birthday, Will?

**WILLOW** : The fourth.

**ALLI** : Dude, no way!

**WILLOW** : Yes way, it’s on my birth certificate.

**ALLI** : No, I’m three days older than you.

**CHASE** : ( _sarcasm_ ) Wow, so exciting, this is absolutely crazy, I can’t believe this.

**JORDYN** : ( _tries to push him in the pool_ ) Stop.

**BLAKE** : And I'm miserable... ( _shakes his head_ ) 

**CHASE** : ( _doesn’t fall in_ ) Hey! Don’t push me.

**JORDYN** : Well, stop being a butt face.

**WILLOW** : Well, I do think that’s exciting, I’m glad that you’re a July baby like me.

**ALLI** : This should be _our_ birthday party then.

**WILLOW** : ...No.

**BLAKE:** Oh man. ( _laughs_ ) You got shut down, Alli.

**ALLI:** Yo, shut up Blake. ( _throws a pretzel at him_ )

**CHASE** : ( _throws one in the pool_ ) 

**WILLOW:** ( _gets up and goes over to him and pushes him in_ )

**JORDYN** : ( _laughs_ ) 

**BLAKE:** Yes Willow!

**DANI** : Wait, what if he can’t swim?

**WILLOW** : I told him don’t!

**CHASE** : ( _comes back up and makes an exasperated noise_ ) Willow, what the fuck! 

**DANI** : Woah, that is...a bad, bad word Chase. That was not nice at all, and that’s coming from me.

**JORDYN** : ( _to Chase_ ) You deserved that. One hundred percent.

**BLAKE** : She told you to stop, bro. 

**JORDYN** : Right.

**ALLI** : I wanna say it too.

**DANI** : What?

**ALLI** : You know…

**DANI** : Don’t.

**CHASE** : ( _climbs out of the pool and shakes his hair out near Willow_ )

**WILLOW** : Stop! Chase, seriously.

_Willow and Chase start pushing each other playfully (she was mad but not anymore) and then Casper comes out but doesn’t make his presence known for a minute or so. Then he clears his throat._

**JORDYN** : ( _looks at Casper and gasps before getting up_ ) Hi Casper. ( _smiles_ )

**BLAKE** : ( _rolls his eyes at Jordyn_ )

**CASPER** : ( _smiles back and nods_ ) Jordyn, hey. All of you, hello.

**ALLI** : Hi, gorgeous. 

**CASPER:** Alli, back at you, hello.

**CHASE** : ( _stops and looks at him and waves awkwardly_ ) Hey.

**CASPER** : And you are doing…what?

**CHASE** : I got pushed….

**CASPER** : Uh huh. Will, I got these for you. ( _holds up envelopes_ ) Mom didn’t want you to forget.

**WILLOW** : ( _goes to him excitedly and takes them_ ) Thank you.

**JORDYN** : ( _goes up to Casper_ ) So how's soccer going? ( _flips her hair off her shoulder_ ) 

**BLAKE** : ( _coughs_ ) Loser.

**JORDYN** : ( _kicks him_ ) 

**CASPER** : Good, I have a game this weekend actually. ( _half just for reaction, half genuine_ ) Maybe you can come watch. 

**DANI** : Oh is that an invitation for all of us? Because I would like to watch too.

**CASPER** : If you want. ( _shrugs_ ) It’s a public field.

**JORDYN** : Mmh, I would go...if I can wear one of your jerseys. ( _bites her lip, very hopeful_ ) 

**CASPER** : We’ll see. 

**WILLOW** : Okay, get out, you’re...making my friends talk to you.

**CASPER** : Fine, fine, I’m going. ( _starts going back inside_ )

**CHASE** : ( _watches him leave and sighs_ ) Guys I think I gotta say something.

**ALLI:** What?

**JORDYN** : Leave him alone, Chase, he’s mine.

**BLAKE** : Jordyn, I am going to be honest with you - he doesn't want you.

**JORDYN** : He said he might let me wear his jersey, he's in love with me. 

**DANI** : He...did not say that Jordyn. This is getting sad now. ( _laughs a little_ )

**ALLI** : But he kinda did. Maybe we all get one. Jordyn, get him, girl.

**WILLOW** : No, stop.

**JORDYN** : Alli is my only supporter. ( _pouts_ ) 

**BLAKE** : What were you going to say, Chase?

**CHASE** : I think I like guys. ( _looks at them_ )

**BLAKE** : ( _unfazed_ ) Okay.

**ALLI** : Cool, me too.

**DANI** : Nice.

**CHASE** : Cool? Nice?

**JORDYN** : I like guys too. 

**CHASE:** So. No one cares?

**WILLOW** : Why would we?

**CHASE** : I don’t know. Maybe because you’re mad because of the water. And the pretzels.

**WILLOW** : That doesn’t mean I care that you like guys. Me too. Maybe...almost all of us?

**BLAKE** : I think they're cute, Casper’s eh, but you Willow... ( _nods_ ) Pretty as heck.

**WILLOW** : ( _shakes her head and brushes hair behind her ears_ ) Anyways, here. ( _hands them each an invite_ ) Don’t throw this in the water, Chase. Don’t lose them everyone else.

**JORDYN** : We’ll just throw him in the pool again

**WILLOW** : No!

**ALLI:** I kinda wanna get thrown…

**DANI:** You wanna do everything, don’t you?

**ALLI** : And you wanna do nothing, don’t you?

**DANI** : Allison, we can fight.

**JORDYN** : Allison lets jump in together. 

**ALLI:** Yes! Let’s, seriously. ( _gets up and prepares to jump_ )

**JORDYN** : ( _holds her hand_ ) One, two, three - go! ( _jumps in_ ) 

_Big splash since they both went, Dani turns away so she isn't splashed in the face, Willow smiles at them, not even able to get annoyed. They’re happy and young and living their best life._

**JORDYN:** ( _comes up_ )) That was so fun! 

**BLAKE** : You are literally clothed.

**JORDYN:** ….Oops.

**DANI** : ( _sighs_ )) Larents are going to have a baby for sure.


	7. bikinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casper causes an uproar and chase finds comfort at the stylinson home after some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chap summary sucks ahldflsadfj and it's almost been a month since the last update laziness said hi sorry :(

**FRIDAY  
5:35 PM  
LARENTS CAR - LONDON**

_Louis and Harry pick the girls up from Willow’s after a few hours. Jordyn puts an invitation in Louis’ hands before he can even say hello or anything, and Harry raises an eyebrow and tries to look at it from where he’s sitting._

**JORDYN** : We’re going to this.

 **LOUIS** : Um, you don’t decide that you’re going. _We_ decide that. 

**HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis_ ) It’s just Willow, though. 

**JORDYN** : ( _pouts_ ) Yeah dad, its Willow.

 **LOUIS** : I know, but we’re the parents so we decide about you going.

 **DANI** : Why can’t you be cool and say yes?

 **HARRY** : I say yes.

 **JORDYN** : ( _loud_ ) Yay! 

**LOUIS** : Well, I say yes too, but I’m just saying you can't make demands around here.

 **DANI** : Sure we can, you agreed anyway.

 **LOUIS** : Don't make me take it back.

 **JORDYN** : Can I get a bikini? For the party?

 **HARRY** : ( _glances at Jordyn in the rearview mirror_ ) What's wrong with your bathing suit?

 **JORDYN** : I...grew out of it.

 **HARRY** : You just got it last summer.

 **JORDYN** : Yeah, and I grew, remember? Womanhood.

 **LOUIS** : Jordyn, you don't need a whole bikini, we can just get another bathing suit.

 **DANI** : What if I want a bikini too?

 **LOUIS** : No, you can get a bathing suit too.

 **DANI** : I’m trying to look cute though, Dad, why don’t you wanna support the cuteness?

 **JORDYN** : Right. Don't you guys want what's best for us? To get husbands? 

**HARRY** : Not now. ( _laughs_ ) 

**JORDYN** : Rude.

 **LOUIS:** You’re like four, you don't need a husband, none of you do.

 **DANI** : What about a wife, is that allowed?

 **LOUIS** : No weddings allowed!

 **DANI** : Dad, you’re no fun, why are you the only one calling the shots right now?

 **HARRY** : He’s a hater. But seriously, no husbands or wives for the next 15 years.

 **JORDYN** : ( _starts counting on her fingers_ ) Twenty seven!? 

**DANI** : Twenty seven? That just is not...okay.

 **LOUIS** : Sounds fair to me.

 **JORDYN** : How about 16?

 **HARRY** : No. 

**JORDYN** : ( _huffs_ )

 **LOUIS** : First you’re going to a party, now you’re trying to get bikinis and talking about marriage — who did this to you guys?

 **JORDYN** : Casper.

 **HARRY** : ( _whispers to Louis_ ) I think this kid is their...sexual awakening. 

**LOUIS** : Yeah, well, he needs to go away.

 **DANI** : No!

 **JORDYN** : ( _dreamily_ ) He’s gonna give me his jersey when we go to his game. ( _looks at Dani_ ) He likes me.

 **HARRY** : I wanna meet this boy... 

**LOUIS** : Yeah, me too, it seems like he and I need to have a chat...he’s giving you a jersey?

 **DANI** : He said maybe…

 **LOUIS** : Still!

 **JORDYN** : If he does, that means he is my boyfriend.

 **HARRY** : I-What is going on?

 **LOUIS:** You already said it, a sexual awakening at twelve!

 **DANI** : What is that?

 **LOUIS** : Don’t worry about it, how about no more boy talk for the rest of the car ride. 

**JORDYN** : Fine. Only if we get bikinis.

 **HARRY** : No more boy _or_ bikini talk.

 **JORDYN** : How about McDonalds, boy and bikinis?

 **LOUIS** : How about _silence?_

 **DANI** : Boooo…

 **JORDYN** : We won't be silenced! 

**HARRY** : Maybe you should be.

 **LOUIS** : Harry’s got zingers right now, he said you should be, this guy’s funny!

 **DANI** : You guys aren’t funny. ( _folds her arms_ )

 **HARRY** : I will get McDonalds.

 **JORDYN** : And?

 **HARRY** : ( _looks at Louis_ )

 **LOUIS** : ( _looks at Harry and then Jordyn_ ) And? And what?

 **JORDYN** : ( _wiggles her eyebrows at Louis_ )

 **LOUIS** : No, conversation over.

• ★ • ★ • ★ •

**FRIDAY  
8:27 PM  
LONDON - STYLINSON HOME**

_They’re back from Willow’s, and they’ve had dinner by this point so everyone is in their respective headquarters. Larents in their room, Jordyn in hers, and Dani in hers. Well, at least Dani was until right now. She goes and peeks her head in Jordyn’s room, knocking on the door frame and Jordyn looks at her, non-verbally asking “what’s up?”_

**DANI** : Permission to enter?

 **JORDYN** : Permission granted. ( _sits up_ ) What's up? 

**DANI** : ( _walks in and sits on her bed, shaking her head_ ) Nothing, I just feel like we don’t get to talk as much since we met all these people and since womanhood and stuff. I just wanna talk. Unless you’re busy, or wanna be alone or something, I can leave.

 **JORDYN** : No, I'm listening. 

**DANI** : Okay…well, first, I just wanna ask you about Casper.

 **JORDYN** : ( _her eyes light up_ ) What about him?

 **DANI** : I just wanna know if like...you really like him, ya know? I know I kinda tease you about it, but like...if you really like him, I wanna support you, so...do you?

 **JORDYN** : I do, I really like him… I’m just hoping he's not messing with me.

 **DANI** : You think he would?

 **JORDYN:** I don't know, I don't really talk to him. Only when he wants to be around.

 **DANI** : Maybe you should ask him…( _starts picking at a loose stitch in her blanket and then looks up at her_ ) Like, what if he hurts your feelings?

 **JORDYN** : ( _shrugs_ ) I guess that's love, but what am i going to ask him?

 **DANI** : Dunno...maybe ask him if he likes you? I wouldn’t, but I think you’re a little braver than me, so I think you could.

 **JORDYN** : I think I will after he gives me his jersey.

 **DANI** : He said maybe...but I’m rooting for you, J.

 **JORDYN:** I think he will. 

**DANI** : You know what, me too. Good things in the universe and all that. ( _looks at her and it’s like in a way where you could prob tell she wants to say something but she isn’t_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at her_ ) What? 

**DANI:** Remember when we shared a room? Those were the days, we had fun.

 **JORDYN** : ( _smiles a lot_ ) Yeah we did, larents would always come in and we would fake being asleep.

 **DANI** : ( _laughs a little_ ) We were so funny, but we were good because they always believed us.

 **JORDYN:** Professional actresses, I’d say.

 **DANI** : Future careers, they’ll see us on the big screen pretty soon.

 **JORDYN** : For sure. You know what we should do though? We should hit up Gia, I bet she will let us use bikinis. 

**DANI** : We should, she definitely will, I’ve seen her closet. It’s insane.

 **JORDYN** : ( _gets her iPod_ ) What's her kik?

 **DANI** : ( _takes her iPod and types it in for her - jesusitsgia - and hands it back to her_ ) It’s that.

 **JORDYN** : ( _laughs_ ) Is this real?

 **DANI** : Yeah, I think they let it go because she’s her and she’s pretty and stuff.

 **JORDYN** : Alright. ( _texts Gia “hey”_ )

 **GIA** : ( _responds back with “hiiii” and lots of hearts, asking her what’s up_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _texts “i am w dan rn and we we’re wondering if you are going to wills party?”_ )

 **GIA** : ( _texts back saying “yeah, are you going??? please say yes !!!”_ )

 **JORDYN** : I might steal your friend, Dan. ( _texts back “lol of course we are going! ik you said you but dani and i are a package deal lmao”, then sends another text “we were wondering actually since its a pool party if we could borrow bathing suits because we grew out of ours”_ ) 

**DANI** : No! Don’t steal her from me. ( _pouts_ )

 **GIA** : ( _texts back “jordyn !! that’s the cutest i love that you’re a package deal” and then in a separate text “of course you guys can borrow some !! you guys are my faves i love you guys i have so many anyways <3”_)

 **DANI** : What did she say?

 **JORDYN** : She said she loves that we are a package deal, we’re her faves, and then said yes because she has a lot. ( _smiles_ ) Definitely stealing her.

 **DANI** : You are _not_ , but tell her thank you and that I love her. Please.

 **JORDYN** : ( _text “dan and i love you very much and we appreciate you and your kindness for lending us bathing suits” text again “also between us i would like one thats really gonna get caspers attention because he is big pretty and i think i might be in love w him”_ )

 **GIA** : ( _texts back “i love you guys moreeeee and OMG !!! NO WAY okay okay i got you for that” and then another text that says “he is really cute right?”_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _texts “so cute i would marry him yesterday”_ )

 **GIA** : ( _texts back “that is so cute i hope the one i pick for you helps you get him”_ )

 **JORDYN** : ( _texts “thanks <3”_) I love her, wow.

 **DANI** : Isn’t she the best? No one’s doing it like her, really.

 **JORDYN** : Absolutely no one. 

• ★ • ★ • ★ •

**SATURDAY  
4:17 PM  
STYLINSON HOME - LONDON**

_The girls are in the living room, watching some show, mayhaps it’s Disney. Hannah Montana for the sake of iconic-ism. Chase enters, unannounced like he usually does, but something is different this time - he’s quiet and doesn’t announce himself, just enters the living room silently and sits next to Dani, making her jump._

**DANI** : Chase, what the heck? When did you get here?

 **CHASE** : Just now, duh. 

**DANI** : You were so quiet though, what is this, a sneak attack?

 **CHASE** : No…

 **JORDYN** : ( _looks at Chase_ ) Is something wrong?

 **CHASE** : ( _looks at her_ ) No, no, why would something be wrong? Everything is fine, see? ( _fake smiles_ ) 

**JORDYN** : No that's fake, what happened? ( _goes to sit in front of him but he doesn’t look at her_ ) Hello? ( _pokes his knee_ )

 **CHASE** : ( _looks at her and then Dani and then back at her_ ) Can I just ask you guys something?

 **DANI** : Sure?

 **JORDYN** : Yeah.

 **CHASE** : Do you ever wonder if one day your dads will break up? Like, do you think they’ll be together forever?

 **JORDYN** : I hope so...is it about your parents?

 **CHASE** : ( _doesn't say anything for a bit and then just looks down and shrugs, his voice is just a little shaky when he talks_ ) My dad left. My mom said they broke up. Well...divorced. He just...left.

 **DANI** : ( _sadly_ ) Chase...

 **CHASE** : I don’t wanna be sad about it, it’s so dumb, like who cares, but…( _looks up at J just because she’s in front of him and his eyes are glassy with tears_ ) I’m really freakin’ sad about it, and I care a lot.

 **JORDYN:** ( _gets teary eyed looking at him_ ) Chase, I’m so sorry. ( _goes to hug him_ ) 

**CHASE** : ( _accepts the hug but doesn’t return it he’s too sad to give the love back_ )

 **DANI** : ( _hugs him too_ ) I’m sorry too, dude....

 **CHASE** : ( _sniffles_ ) Me too… ( _starts crying for real even though he tried not to_ )

 **HARRY** : ( _walks in_ ) Kiddos, I’m sent to ask you— ( _looks at the children_ ) Chase? What’s happening? 

**JORDYN** : ( _looks up at Harry and mouths “Chase is upset.”_ )

_Harry considers the scene in front of him, ultimately deciding that Jordyn and Dani wouldn’t be much help to him right now because they’re upset because he is._

**HARRY** : ( _gently_ ) Would you girls mind giving Chase a minute with me? Like alone?

 **DANI** : ( _looks at him_ ) But he’s sad. 

**HARRY** : I understand that, but please?

_Jordyn and Dani reluctantly let Chase go and quietly make their way to Louis to tell him about Chase and beg him and Harry to never break up. In the meantime, Harry takes a seat next to Chase and looks at him, not forcing him to look back._

**HARRY** : I won’t push you to say anything, buddy. But it wasn’t going to help if they were going to be sad too. But when you’re ready, you can tell me. 

_Chase doesn’t say anything for a bit, he merely sits and sniffles, getting it all out via tears. Harry wraps an arm around him after a while and Chase leans into it, accepting the comfort._

**CHASE** : I thought moms and dads stayed forever. Maybe just dads don’t. ( _looks up at him_ ) You guys can’t leave Jordyn and Dani, they’re my friends. And this sucks.

 **HARRY** : ( _more of a comment than anything of substance_ ) Ah, so your parents got a divorce. 

**CHASE** : And my dad didn’t even say bye! My mom didn’t even cry, she acted like it wasn’t even a big deal. But it is a big deal, that’s our dad!

 **HARRY** : I’m sure it is a big deal, bud. But...I’ll tell you this. Sure, mom and dads sometimes don’t stay forever, this is true. But your dad leaving doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you anymore. And you still have so, so, so much love around you, even without him. 

**CHASE** : ( _makes a little confused face_ ) No.

 **HARRY** : Yes, you have me, you have Dani and Jordyn, Louis, your mom, your sister, all your friends - that’s all love, kiddo. And it sucks, yeah, it sucks that your dad left and I’m sorry he did, but you gotta take some time and appreciate the people around you too, even if it takes some time to get there.

 **CHASE** : ( _joking, he doesn’t mean it_ ) You suck at this.

 **HARRY** : ( _laughs a lot_ ) I’m so sorry, Chase, sorry I’m awful.

 **CHASE** : You gotta pinky promise me you guys are forever though. Or I’ll cry again. ( _holds his pinky out_ ) 

**HARRY** : I promise you we are forever. And we love you and always will. ( _pinky promises him and kisses his temple_ )

 **CHASE** : Gross, my mom does that kind of stuff…

 **HARRY** : What? I’m giving you love, shut up.

 **CHASE** : Can I stay here?

 **HARRY** : Do bananas grow toward the sun?

 **CHASE** : I don’t know that, dude. I’m twelve.

 **HARRY** : Well, they do. The answer is yes, yes you can stay. Always.

_In that moment, Louis comes down and looks at the two of them with a serious expression. Harry raises an eyebrow and Chase looks at him expectantly._

**LOUIS** : Someone told me that a certain small one is in need of a love sandwich.

 **CHASE** : What is that?

 **LOUIS** : Well, the small one is you, so you’re about to find out.

_Louis goes over to the two of them on the couch and engulfs Chase in a hug on one side, Harry hugging him tight on the other. Chase actually laughs and expresses an ounce of happiness for the first time since he got there. Jordyn and Dani come downstairs to see what all the laughing is about and they see larents being annoyingly loving to Chase on the couch. They look at each other and shake their heads, but there is so much love in the house. Chase stays for dinner and they just try to keep him company all night. They order pizza and play board games, checking in and making sure he’s okay every now and then. Life is good._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr  
> [tfiolarry ](https://tfiolarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
